Éden kert
by New London
Summary: Arthur csak egy kis pihenésre vágyott, semmi másra. Ebben a tervében viszont egy váratlan látogató megzavarja, és olyan dolgokra derül fény, amilyenekről Arthur még csak álmodni sem mert.


Arthur egy kis eldugott park közepén ücsörgött, jobb lábát felhúzva. Már egy ideje itt pihent. Ez volt a búvóhelye, már vagy ősidők óta. Ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahol biztonságban és békességben érezte magát. Már beesteledett, és a csillagok is felfénylettek az égen. A park elég tágas volt: egy díszes pad állt a közepén, mellete egy kisebb szőkőkút díszelgett. Meleg volt, Arthur maga is csak egy fehér, egyszerű pólót és rövid, homokbarna nadrágot viselt. A szél csak finoman fújdogált, kicsit meglegyintgetve a fák koronáit. Talán emiatt nem hallotta, hogy a bokrok egy kicsit megrezzennek, és valaki a háta mögé lép. Csak az éles, fülsüketiíő hangjára lett figyelmes:  
- Haaaliii Iggy ! Na végre megtaláltalak! Tudod te egyáltalán, hogy mióta kereslek ?  
- T-te idiota ! Mi a jó francot keresel itt ?! Miért kerestél és hogy találtál rám ?! - ezernyi kérdés keringett még Anglia fejében, de nem  
volt ideje még rájuk gondolni sem, mert a váratlan vendég azonnal megszólalt:  
- Hát ... követtelek, de elvesztettelek, eltévedtem, most pedig megtaláltalak.- mondta Amerika 1000 wattos vigyorral. Egy amerikás pólót és kék farmergatyát hordott, kezében a táskájával.  
- ... Az szuper ...- temette arcát a kezeibe. " Vége a pihenésemnek " - gondolta magában egy sóhaj kíséretében. Feltekintett a mellette álló férfira, és mélyen szemeibe nézett. Egy végeláthatatlan reményt talált felfedezni bennük. Nem akarta megkérdezni. Még nem. Szemeit még akkor sem vette le róla, mikor Amerika leült mellé, maga mellé rakva táskáját. Kisebb csendet végül Alfred törte meg:  
- Az előző kérdéseidre válaszolva : azért vagyok itt, mert egy, jobb dolgom nem volt, kettő, mert a többiek nem érnek rá, Tony meg egyszerűen felszívódott. -Arthur csak megforgatta a szemeit. Alfred erre pontosan tudta, hogy bár csak egy kis időre is, de meggyőzte volt mentorát. Egyenlőre nem kell még tudnia az eredeti szándékát. Egyenlőre. De majd el fogja mondani, nem ? Hát persze, hisz azért jött ! És mivel ő egy HERO, nem fog visszavonulót fújni. Összeszedte minden bátorságát, majd megszólalt :  
- Héé, ... kérdezhetnék valamit ? - Arthur kérdően ránézett, de Arfred csak a földet bámulta.  
- Persze.  
- Csak annyi lenne, hogy a tanácsodat szeretném valamiben kikérni ... - itt elhallgatott. Még így is, hogy kerteléssel kezdte, nagyon ciki volt ! Arthur kételkedéssel a szemeiben fürkészte a fiút.  
"Olyan rég volt már, hogy valamiben a tanácsomat kérte. Ez most nagyon fontos ügy lehet, ha engem kérdez meg annyi ország között !" Arthur érezte, hogy melegség önti el egész testét. Századok óta a mai alkalom volt az első, mikor érezte, hogy Amerikának szüksége van  
rá. Nem tehetett róla, önkénytelenül is mosolyra húzta a száját. Megköszörülte a torkát, majd nyugodt hangon megszólalt:  
- Nyugodtan kérhetsz bármit, Amerika.  
- Csak annyi lenne, hogy - itt megállt egy rövid időre- ... van valaki, akit már egy jó ideje szeretek, de ez az illető sz'tem nem szeret viszont, sőt igyekszik engem levegőnek nézni. Szeretném neki bevallani, hogy mit érzek, de nem merem, mert t'om, hogy visszautasítana, és én azt nem bírnám ki. A baj csak az, hogy nem tudom, hogy hogyan kéne neki megmondanom, és ... mivel te (gondolom) már az életed során sokakkal voltál mát együtt, ezért gondolom, hogy az ilyen ügyekben jártas vagy... - Anglia figyelmesen hallgatta végig a beszédet, csüggött Amerika minden egyes szaván. De ahogy a szavak mondatokká álltak össze, a mondatok pedig egy egészen értelmes monológgá, egyre jobban úgy érezte, hogy a döbbenet megmerevíti. Alfred egy szerelmi ügyben kérte a segítségét! ... Jó, az igaz, hogy hosszú történelme során volt már együtt egy jó pár országgal, azért ez még neki is sok! Mindenesetre megpróbál gentleman módjára válaszolni a kérdésre, lehetőleg úgy, hogy a legnagyobb hasznára válljon a fiúnak. Mert ezt akarta egész életében, ugye? Hogy Amerika elismerje, hogy megértse, hogy ő a fiúért mindenét képes lenne odaadni. Még ha ez most fájdalmas is lesz neki. Erőt vett magán, mert tudta, hogy számára semmi jót nem igérhet. Biztos volt benne, hogy a válasz megkapása után Amerika egyszerűen hátat fordít neki, és dalolászva otthagyja.  
- Ha engem kérdezel, akkor szerintem állj oda elé, és mond meg, hogy vele akarsz lenni, és hogy nem tudsz nélküle élni... - Ha valaki tudná, és érezné azt, amit e szavak kimondása okozott neki, az megértené, hogy Anglia mit miért csinál. Abban pillanatban, érezte, hogy szive ketté szakad. Alfred halványan elmosolyodott, odahajolt, és a követkető szavakat suttogta a brit fülébe:  
- Arthur ... szeretlek, és veled akarok lenni, nem tudok nélküled tovább élni.- Arthur szive kihagyott egy ütemet. Másodpercek teltek el,mire sikerült felfognia a hallottakat. Döbbenetében csak egy 'eh'-t sikerült kinyögnie. Alfred gyengéden eltolta magától, majd megcsókolta. Arthur mindenre számított, csak erre nem. De a rég várt érzés felfedezése után félénken, de visszacsókolt. Alfred ezen felbátorodva, még szorosabban vonta magához szerelmét, szenvedélyes csókra hívva nyelvüket. Finoman ledöntötte Angliát a hátára, csókjukat meg nem szakítva. Levegő hiány közepette szólalt meg Anglia:  
- Alfred ... én ... nem tudom ...  
- Nem akarod, Arthur? Én szeretlek, és ezen semmi sem változtathat. Semmi, és senki.- Az utolsó három szót eléggé kihangsúlyozta. Mélyen a brit smaragd zöld szemeibe nézet. Szemeiben félelem, értetlenség és vágy tükröződött.  
- N-nem arról van szó, hogy nem akarom, és én igenis szeretlek, nagyon is ... csak .. te is ...?  
- Én nagyon is akarom! Nem is tudod, mióta várok erre a pillanatra ...- Arthur arcára egy kisebb mosoly kuszott fel. Alfred szemei felcsillantak a látványra.  
"De rég láttam mosolyogni! Talán ...van vagy 250 éve..."  
- Megmondanád, mióta? - A kérdés váratlanul érkezett, és a még mindig a gondolataiban elmerülő Amerikát kicsit megdöbbentette.  
- Kb. azóta, hogy először megláttalak egy hosszú távolmaradásod után. Ha jól emlékszem, már bőven tini voltam. - Arthur nem tudott hova nézni zavartságában. Ha tehetné, biztos hogy a föld alá ásta volna magát. Kuncogva magához ölelte szerelmét, és a fülébe suttogta:  
- Hát, azt hiszem ... lesz mit bepotolnunk, nem igaz ? - Alfred örömmel bólintott, szorosan magához ölelte, majd finoman megcsókolta. Arthur végig simított Alfred hátán, miközben szerelme egyre lejebb haladt a csókolgatással ajkaitól a nyakáig. Arthur egyre mélyebben vett levegőt, miközben Amerika keze feltűrte a polóját és simogatni kezdte testét. Anglia teste égett Alfred kezei nyomán. Nagyon melege volt. Ahogy észrevette, Amerika sem érzett különbül. Alfred polója alá nyúlt és a fiú segítségével kibújtatta őt a felesleges ruhadarabból. Amerika ugyanígy tett. Arthur felső testét gyönyörűen megvilágította a Hold fénye, ami csak még jobban felizgatta Amerikát. A nyakáról lejjebb menve szerelme mellbimbójával kezdett el nyelvével játszadozni, majd egyre erőteljesebben, szenvedélyesebben csókolgatta. Anglia kéjesen felsóhajtott, tovább bíztatva szerelmét. Alfred kezeit sem hagyta pihengetni, és a brit ágyékára tette az egyiket.  
Arthurból egy nyögés szakadt fel, kezeivel párja hajába túrt. Alfred nem is tétlenkedett, eleget tett társa néma kérésének. Kigombolta a nadrágot, és finoman lehúzta róla, majd a boxerén keresztűl kezdte el kényeztetni társát. Anglia egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt, miközben Alfred haját markolta. Alfred már-már fájdalmasan lassan húzta le a boxert, szétnyitotta kedvese lábait, így kellően elnyújtva azt a pillanatot, amikor a szájába vette, a már megkeménydett tagot. Arthur hangosan felnyögött, csipőjét egy kicsit megemelve, jelezve, hogy jó helyen jár és ne merészelje abbahagyni a kényeztetést. Amerika nyelve a tag minden egyes részletét felfedezte, figyelve azokat a pontokat, ahol érzékenyebb. Arthur felszakadozó sóhajai egyre erőteljesebbek lettek, érezte, hogy már nem messze jár a gyönyör kapujától.  
- A-alfredh ... én... én mihndjárth ... jö-jövök ... Ahhh!  
Amerika, mielőtt még párja elment volna teljesen a szájába vette Arthur legbecsesebb kincsét. Anglia csak másodpercek múlva tudott feleszmélni a gyönyörtől.  
-Oh, God! Jól vagy ? Köpd ki ide!  
- Nem szükséges - törölte meg szája szélét Amerika- már lenyeltem.  
- Akkora egy idióta vagy ...  
- De jól esett, nem? -kérdezte őszinte mosollyal az arcán.  
- I-igen ... nagyon jó volt...  
- Na látod! Ez a lényeg! - vigyorodott el Alfred. A következő pillanatban már azon kapta magát, hogy Anglia térdelő helyzetbe ül föl, és elkezd babrálni az övével.  
- A-arthur ...  
- Cs-csönd legyen ... most te jösz ! - még be sem fejezte a mondatát, de már ki is szabadította Alfred nem is kicsi izgalmát. Finoman, először csak a makkot kezdte el nyelvével kényeztetni, majd az egészet a szájába vette. Kezeivel jobban szétnyitotta az amcsi lábait, majd bevonta őket is a játékba. Alfred Iggy kócos hajába tűrt, hátravetett fejjel és nyögésekkel tűrte partnere munkáját.  
- Héh ... Iggyh ... ehmeld mehg ... a csíphődet ... ahh ...  
Anglia úgy is tett. Kissé megemelte a csípőjét, bár pontosan tudta, hogy mi fog történni. De ennek így kell lennie, nem igaz? Ő mindent odaad Alfredért, akár még az életét is. Ráadásul már megszokta a fájdalmat. Rég. Az érzés viszont még így is váratlan volt. Alfred hideg, síkosítós ujjai gyengéden érintették bejáratát. "A fene essen ebbe a kölyökbe! Még erre is gondolt? Idióta kölyök, tudom, hogy ezt tervezted a legesleg elejétől! Bár ... nem mintha bánnám ..." Egy fejrázással kitessékelte ezeket a gondolatokat a fejéből és csak fájdalomtól ocsudott fel. Alfred középső ujja benne volt.  
Benne... De rég várta már ezt ... Mióta is? Talán azóta, hogy Amerika betoppant egy I. világháborús meetre, és bejelentette, (őszerinte nagy hősiességgel) hogy ő azért jött, hogy megmentse a világot a pusztulástól. Arthur szemében ez akkor még nonsense volt, de hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez a folyton mosolygós, idegesítő amcsi érti a dolgát, ha háborúról van szó. Szépen lassan beleszeretett, amikor órákon át bámulta, hogyan beszél, mozog. Nem tehetett róla. Egyszerűen túlságosan is csábító mellette lenni. Már túl voltak a II. világháborún is, mikor igazán be tudta magának vallani, hogy fülig szerelmes a volt gyarmatába. Persze ezt rajta kívűl senki sem tudta. Legalábbis eddig. Sosem gondolt rá, hogy talán érzései viszonzásra találnak. Sosem. Talán amiatt az esős nap miatt...  
Alfred már a harmadik ujjával tágította. Fájt. Nagyon. De kit érdekel? Ha egyszer az övé lehet ez a lélégzetelállító férfi, akit éppenséggel pont most szop le. A fájdalom (és még más sok más egyébb) ösztönzésére csak még szenvedélyesebben és erőteljesebben kényeztette Amerikát.  
Már kezde megszokni, mikor Alfred az álla alá nyúlt, felemelte a fejét, és így szólt:  
- Arthur, can I put it in? I can't hold it back anymore... - Angliától egy kis biccentést kapot viszonyzásul, majd ezt suttogta a fülébe:  
- Yes, you can ... but be gentle, ok? Or else I'll rip you two...  
Alfred csak felnevezett, és egy csitító csókkal illette szerelmét.  
- Of course, baby ! Érted mindent. - mosolyodott el újra.  
Angliát melegséggel töltötte el ez a néhány szó. Egy röpke pillanatra elmosolyodott, amit a következő pillanatban meg is bánt:  
- Milyen sokat mosolyogsz mostanság, nem gondolod ? - ugratta kedvesét Amerika, aki meg is kapta a neki játó büntetést egy csók formájában.  
- Kuss legyen, és inkább folytassuk.  
- Teljesen igazad van. Kész vagy? - kérdezte Alfred gyengéden, mire Arthur nem tudott mást válaszolni, minthogy igen.  
Amerika finoman visszadöntötte a hátára Angliát, aki szélesen kitárta lábait, így Alfred tökéletesen látképet kapott szeretője testéből.  
Elhelyezkedett, és finoman elkezdett behatolni. Arthur egy fájdalmasat nyögött, emiatt Amerika egy kicsit megállt, és lenézett Arthurra. Anglia nem szólt semmit, csak bólintott, hogy folytathatja előzőleg megkezdett munkáját.  
- T-teljesen bent van...  
- N-nem kell ... mindent elmondanod ... hülye ... inkább ... mozogj!  
Alfred nem tétlenkedett, azonnal, de szép lassan mozogni kezdett, hogy kedvese hozzászokhasson a különleges érzéshez. Arthur egyre többször és hangosabban nyögött, szorosabban vonta magához a férfit, esdekelve csókolta. Alfred ugyanígy érzett, majd megfogta Anglia izgalmát és "játszadozni" kezdett vele.  
- I-idihótah ... nneehh ...  
- Ihggy ... léhgy már féhrfi ... és mohnd márh azt, a nehh helyetth, hogy olyahn jóhl esihk...  
Arthur válaszára nem kellett sokat várnia, ugyanis elkezdett még gyorsabban mozogni, hangos nyögésekre ösztönözve szerelmét.  
- O-olyahn jóhl esihkk ... Amehrikaah ...  
A neve hallatára Alfred megint csak gyorsított a tempón. Ritmikusan mozogtak együtt. Egyikük sem volt már messze a gyönyör kapujától, mikor Amerika megszólalt:  
- Anghliah ... cahn Ih comeh insideh ...?  
- Yeaah ... Comeh ... insideeh... all ofh it !  
Ezzel az utolsó mondattal mindketten elérték a határukat. Másodpercekig csak a lélegzetüket próbálták stabilizálni. Még mindig érezték a furcsa, ám különleges érzést, amelyet Arthur már nagyon rég nem érzett. Alfred, kihúzta tagját Arthurból, és mint egy krumpli zsák, ledölt kedvese mellé.  
- Arthur ... ez egyszerűen csodálatos volt ! - mondta a szokásos vigyorral a száján.  
- Igazad van ... ez volt a legjobb, ami valaha is történt velem ... - finoman elmosolyodott, majd közelebb húzódott szerelme mellé, fejét a mellkasára hajtva.  
- Örülök neki ... - suttogta a szélbe Amerika, megcirógatva Anglia rakoncátlan tincseit, aki már békésen szunyókált a mellkasán. Alfred ezen a szituáción csak magában nevetett, majd táskájából kivette a már előre kikészített takrót és betakarta vele magukat.  
- Arthur, my only and one Arthur ... please have the sweetest dreams ... - majd ő is behunyta szemét, miközben a lehető legközelebb vonva magához szerelmét.


End file.
